Enter the Sandman
by PrinceJayden
Summary: The Sandman strikes fear into hearts with his lullaby of nightmares. But is it possible for someone of his ilk to have a fear of loose something as simple as a human life. NarutoxGaara(Later on)


Masashi Kishimoto is, in fact the creator and owner of the Naruto series as Shonen Jump plays a part in producing it.

This fanfic is a fan-made story from the mind of .

If you wish to ask a question or request please PM me.

Reviews are let in the review box, as they should be.

The characters will be OOC (Out of character) as that is the only way I could make the story work in my mind.

- Jayden

* * *

Bare feet make their way across the cold wooden floor. It's a Tuesday approximately around two a.m. Pearl blue eyes in a coat of black watch with intent. Intent on consuming and taking everything from your heart and making your fears a reality. His touch is barely noticeable but you feel it.

The faint chill on your neck.

A feeling of dread when you're alone.

Now a certain blonde blue eyed boy feels both while he lays awake, trapped in insomnia. No one is there, yet no one is everywhere, caressing his cheek and phobias, making them spring to life in series of misleading shadows on the walls. _This is not real_. Naruto Uzumaki told himself, praying he was indeed right. Projected before his eyes was the sight of his friends being slaughtered in every way they know and fear- that only such as a grotesque mind could think. Though Naruto fought the urge to cry he broke down in a heap. This hell could not be real. Tears pour like diamonds, leaving trails of red behind them. The sight is unsettling and the darkness can no longer bare to watch. The festering heart of a monster does, in fact contain mercy. The shadows deceased, taking the form a young male with eyes I had previously described of a pale pearl and skin of porcelain that made him appear as a ghost. Aside from his short burgundy hair and tattoo he had no colour not even a faint tint in his cheeks. Quickly the young boy tried to escape the eternal nightmare but something in his heart begged him to stay-

So he did.

With great care, the Sandman reaches out from your shadow, allowing the grains of sand to lull you to sleep.

The Sandman's fingertips ghosted over the boy's cheek.

"Did… I hurt you?" His voice was concerned and if he was indeed human- he would have been almost frantic. But he wasn't human. Yet in his heart that was created to bring to life what we have come to know as 'nightmares' he craved to mend what he'd done. Blue eyes looked up, expression startled. "W-who-"

"My name is… not important." The sandman reached out, gently taking Naruto's hand to see faint scars. Not caused by him, the burgundy haired male soon realized. The blonde withdrew his hand back quickly. "Your name… it is Naruto Uzumaki." The name rolled off his tongue quite nicely so he repeats it. Not for emphases, but for himself. He does not react to the human boy whose name had come to him with a natural flow.

Slowly Naruto nodded. The sandman admired the hue of life in his complexion, he too, once had life inside him but it had long ago been taken away. "How do you know that?" He manages to whisper faintly. Both fear of this man who so suddenly appeared and yet created a sense of calm, undisturbed beauty. "I am here every night… as I have been for years. Never have I talked to one of…" His head cocked to the side as if interested and deep in thought of his musings. "Your ilk, " He Spoke simply. "All of my years of isolation from humans and I have only talked to you." Surprisingly Naruto was not afraid, in fact he was somewhat incised by the one not claiming to be human. "You-you watch me?"

The sandman nodded slowly.

"I decide what you fear, I cause your paranoia at night… no, I claim too much. Your adoptive parents also enforce such… fear in your heart." It seemed like an odd gesture but he reached out, his hand ghosting over Naruto's chest. "In here. I- apologize." His breath was shockingly warm for someone so cold. When had they become so close? Naruto scooted closer to the wall as the man inched closer to him.

"O-oh."

That's all he could say.

Oh.

"So… you're a demon?" It was clear that humans did not possess a proper understanding of diversity in the underworld but he could forgive the mistake. His could forgive the human who had captivated him. "A sandman and no, I am not." Naruto couldn't respond or rather he feared to- what was this, some sort or insomnia-induced hallucination? Probably, if so, he had nothing to worry about. Yet it seemed so real. Every breath, every bat of his eyelashes and movement but it couldn't be real. That's what he told himself over and over hoping he could convince himself. The Sandman must have sensed the worry and doubt as he eased off and allowed the boy some distance, the mattress shifting and squeaking under his weight. He crossed his legs and used his upturned knees as an armrest. "It is natural for you to doubt. Humanity as yet to grasp the concept of such beings existing, they believe science, alchemy and mathematical equations are the construction of man and life. Perhaps that is true but what of the soul? Yes, that is the thing that still eludes their minds." A confused expression made the man realize he was rambling- his lips formed a tight line and he steadied his breathing. "I am sorry, did I offend you? You seem more uncertain than anything now so I apologize." He placed a hand over where his heart would have been with sincerity. Naruto said nothing. He wasn't offended at all but instead conflicted on whether this man was an enemy or potential friend. "I realize that I must be distracting you from the sleep you crave. I am, once again sorry." He reached out, brushing a strand of blond hair from the boy's forehead. "If you would like, I will refrain from speaking." His voice was raspy and Naruto began to wonder if the man before him ever engaged in a wink of sleep. "Is… that what you would like?" Naruto's head snapped up and he registered the question. "W-well I-" The response emerged as a stutter one that had started a sentence without forming a response. The redhead tilted his head to the side so messy wine red bangs hid his pupil-less orbs. "I understand this… overwhelming situation needs time to 'sink in' as they say." Suddenly his head returned to its upright position with a sickening 'snap', rolling his neck he uncrossed his legs and slide off the comforter. "I can respect that and will do so. Time. That is what I will give you until our next meeting." He made his way around the bed-frame, never breaking eye contact, his feet making no sound as he made his way to the casting shadows. The Sandman did not wish to part from the human but it was clear he needed time to adapt as all beings did when in contact with something they cannot explain by mere science to the logic of the brain though it was crucial that he needed to understand and process their encounter.

The blonde boy of youth pry'd his eyes to stay wide but with sleep licking at his eyeballs it was near impossible.

All he manage was a few bats of an eyelash before sleep overtook him.

A smile branded on his lips.

* * *

Please review, I want to continue but just don't have the motivation.

I actually have a few rough copies of chapter 2 lying about, collecting dust so if you liked it, I would love to hear from you.


End file.
